死亡ヒットマン-Death Hitman
by Sa-san
Summary: Tactics, Reverse, forbidden ways to fold the secrets into the ignorance of darkness. Reborn, who died by accident, was revived with whole new 'soul' to react, was the leader of the mysterious Bangyuvesh. Tsuna and his subordinates, fight across ways and deaths surrounds...
1. Chapter 1

**死亡ヒットマン****  
**(Death Hitman)

File 1: Presence 1

That night, the; Vongola, Millefuille, Arcobaleno and Varia gathers in the massively large hall of the Vongola's base. Oh, the night is pretty incredible with warmness, the globe of hall shines brightly in the ceiling; of course, fabulous meals are served with fabulous, miracle tastes. Tsuna, the Vongola leader, spent his time with his Yamamoto and Gokudera. His eyes isn't like the nostalgic self, hidden some furious in gaze with the ambition of the Vongola. It wasn't like his past as a no-good Tsuna, he has changed to somehow, more adult like. Still, in train by Reborn, the No.1 Hitman; anyway, that night, Reborn didn't attend the gathering. Tsuna was a bit worried, 'Where might he go, finishing job? No way, there's no more job…' he thought, glaring into the ceiling in sigh then Byakuran came over to him, 'Yo, yo… Tsuna-san, what are you thinking now?' Tsuna take his sight, 'Get back to your sit, alright? You're not gonna floating like this along this night.' Byakuran smiles, mocking off about something, 'Yeah, yeah, but I'm glad to float right here, y'know, I loves the invisible clouds.' Tsuna got him done nothing then he notices something, a presence of a guy same size like Reborn do.

The way the guy talks just like Reborn with a bit French, 'Hi, 10th, how's your progress?' The guy greets, Tsuna was surprised by Leon appearance in the guy's shoulder, 'Le-Leon?' This gone silent for while as Squallo yelled as usual, 'Hey!' That annoying sound makes the lil'guy feels annoyed, he shoots Squallo with the gun he brings, AP-087 GUNN. The bullet lefts a wound at Squallo's cheek, 'Please have your manner studied.' The guy smiles, removing his hat, 'Hi, should the night begin?'


	2. Chapter 2

**死亡ヒットマン****  
**(Death Hitman)

File 2: Presence 2

The whole hall was stunned by the unfamiliar but familiar presence's sound, everyone takes their sight over the lil'guy next to Tsuna, 'Bonjour, I'm La'der, in the mission as substitute for Reborn-san.' The hall was stunning, no one talks as Tsuna asks, 'Subsitute, where's Reborn then? He must be here if you're on mission, La'der-san.' La'der glanced, he shoved his hand into the pocket, he muttered with loud voice; 'Reborn is sealed, more than that, can't be discuss.' La'der then wipes his gun, 'AP-087 GUNN, last weapon the no.1 Hitman uses.' Byakuran then smiles, 'Lie or truth?' La'der then shook Leon off, 'Can I tell you a bitter story when the hall goes silent?' Tsuna agrees, low voice, 'Why not if that's your decision.' La'der smirks, 'I know you're wise, Gracias then.' Bitter, sour, the story tastes unbelievable, 'Then, Reborn-san died by accident but there's still hope to be had for.' La'der explained; Tsuna helps himself, 'What hope?' La'der chokes a bit, 'Reborn-san's remains aren't a whole death things, it was scattered in the Bangyuvesh's territory.'

The hall now in crowd, no more silences, La'der continues, 'In a base where you all always trespassed only, it was deep underground till it could be undetected for years since the Vongola was formed.' Yamamoto reduced the crowd, 'Undetected, that's impossible with Gianini's technology for detecting some undetectable…' Gianini follows, 'Yeah, I always on my duty for that, that's really impossible.' La'der laughed, like a little snappy snake, 'You're sure? Ha-ha, there's a big invincible shield cover Bangyuvesh's base.' Gianini directly reopens his closed laptop and research about it, TIK-TAK-TIK, the keyboard scrambled; TIK! One loud clicks to on air. Gianini panted, 'There it is, yeah, it is undetectable at about 545,000 kilometers down right at our… WHAT, OUR BASE?!' Everyone gone confused, Hibari and Mukuro talks in the same, 'Take them to death.' Kyoko worried, 'Will we in danger?' Tsuna set the hall in calm, 'One way, fight.' Gokudera snaps, 'There's no way we gonna do that! That's dangerous for us to do if that affects our allies and this base too!' Yamamoto patted Gokudera, 'I think this might be a right decision, if we don't move, soon or sooner, the one at the down will attack us at first.' Gokudera muttered in nothing.

Tsuna put himself to seat, 'This is also to search Reborn's remains.' Xanxus raised his hand in disagreement, 'There's no way to fight if yes, the risk would be us.' Byakuran nodded, 'Yeah, we finally settle everything but now, we should mess up with them?' Tsuna glared, 'We should.' La'der only smiles, he's standing peacefully, staring at the gun, 'I hope this can do.' He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**死亡ヒットマン****  
**(Death Hitman)

File 3: Move

Gokudera snatched the gun from La'der, 'Hey, this is sparkling, what a cool stuff you got here!' La'der surprised after he doesn't realize his gun was at Gokudera's hand, 'Gim'me back!' He jumps and jumps and suddenly messes up into mist 'Give me or die?' The voice turns to be lower, La'der was big?! Gokudera stares at him, 'Hmm…? You don't have anything either something, how did you get big?' La'der snatched back the gun, 'Why should I tell you?' Then he turns to be small again, muffled. Hibari comes up front, still yawning, 'Tsunayoshi Sawada,' He whispered, 'I hope you can finish this or you'll be a shame.' Tsuna jolted, maybe his surprised but maybe no, 'I'll.' He whispered back as Hibari goes back to his room, feeling this night is boring. Hatsyiin! It was Lambo's voice, he's getting a cold, everyone then scurried except for; Xanxus, Tsuna, Gianini, Gokudera, Yamamoto, La'der and Byakuran. They all are in discussion for the move they'll do. Xanxus still in a bad way to advising it was bad opinion, 'I told you better don't move.' Tsuna's gaze aims Xanxus, his eyes looks alike doesn't want to hear the useless word.

Gianini is in the way to search more about their enemy, Bangyuvesh, as he could do; he found a related article about it. He noted the article down, 'Sawada-san! There's often information about it!' He told, removing his laptop to the suitable angle for Tsuna, 'The Skyla guardian, Yvonne? Skyla, I don't hear such a mystifying name.' La'der adds his sentences into it, glaring in the laptop, 'Skyla, legendary power that could turn this world into ashes, whoever get troubled with it, will be surrender by the flames of darkness ignorance.' Gokudera interested into the sentences, he look forward, 'Hey, there's even more new types of power! There's; Evangelion, Rudard, Searth, Joltvru, Uraui and… the highest?'

Byakuran chews his marshmallow, 'Hmm-hmm, highest?' Gokudera continues to read aloud, 'It was… REBORN?!' Everyone goes silence and it goes in mess, 'Reborn-san?!' Gianini surprised in asking, 'What the…?' Xanxus replied, and then La'der answers in low, 'I thought this can be told after you could find Bangyuvesh's position, hnn… Bangyuvesh has a secret weapon called Reverse.' Tsuna folds his hand, 'Reverse, what kind of weapon is that?' La'der continues, 'Reverse, a weapon that could do some possessing to a death one with a way to insert someone's death soul into it but, this weapon should be the forbidden one for years, I don't know how do they get it.' Tsuna grits, he can't think what horrible things they might do to Reborn, 'I need… tactics.' Xanxus glares in sigh, 'Alright, and then one choice to do, send a guy to there as a spy.' Yamamoto disagreed, 'Our allies already reduced in big amount, there's no way, we could send again…' La'der smiles, wiping his gun as well as he talks, 'Why not him, 10th?'

Gokudera hit La'der in the way of anger, 'Do you mind what are you talking right now?! This is just the same risking boss's life for a daring quest!' Tsuna settled Gokudera, he think for a while, 'I will as prisoner.' Byakuran stops chewing his marshmallow, 'Yo, you're brave, huh, to accept.' Xanxus ignores, 'But now, how do we get into the base while they're only at the down of us?' La'der smiles creepily, 'Go digging~' Gokudera snaps in confusion, 'You must've be crazy…' La'der greets the word gracefully, 'Yeah, I do.'


End file.
